Duas Provas Do Nosso Amor
by Bruna Ferr
Summary: E se Harry Potter namora Draco Malfoy. E se eles fossem separados e afastados por alguma razão. O que aconteceria durante esse tempo, e como seria o reencontro. O que aconteceria se Draco aparece para Harry com duas provas do amor deles.
1. Casais Inusitados

**Notas Da Autora**: Gente eu gostaria de explicar algumas coisas primeiro, bom para começarmos essa é minha primeira Fic tanto escrita como publicada então me perdoem por qualquer erro, ainda não tenho uma beta e nem sei como isso funciona se alguém quiser se candidatar e me explicar eu agradeço rsrsr.

Agora sobre a Fic:

**Sirius Black** não morreu (seria um pecado).

**Theodore Nott e Neville** Longbottom estão juntos desde que se conheceram então não vou comentar sobre o inicio do relacionamento dos dois. ^ ^ (Neville fica tão fofo com Theo, na minha cabecinha maluca O.o).

**Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy** morreram no quinto ano como vou explicar na fic ( não me matei, eu gosto do Lucius mais não ia dar para encaixar ele na fic, tipo ele ia querer proteger o loirinho e eu quero ele desprotegido entenderam, porque pra mim e meio estranho imaginar ele deserdando ou mandando o filho a cucuia, por causa do Tio Volt, quer disse Lord Voldemort, já que ele o trai para salvar o filho, certo foi a Ciça mais ele não xingou ela ou qualquer outra coisa ele concordou com a atitude dela, já a Ciça bem não gosto dela muito nas fic porque e meio sem sal, mais a tirando ou colocando em outro papel eu acho dez)

**Bellatrix Black** vai ser o par de** Sirius Black** (eu vi isso numa fic na qual eles tiveram um envolvimento, e eu achei a ideia legal, vou construir isso bem para não ficar forçado ou enfadonho, É que eu quero inovar). a mais um detalhe importante Bela não e casada com nenhum er..er...eu não sei o nome daquele comersal idiota que não faz nada de mais na droga do livro da morte, por isso o sobrenome Black.

A fic é **Mpreg**, nela qualquer bruxo podem engravidar sem porção, ele engravidam por causa do núcleo magico U.U.

Casais: **DM/HP, BZ/RW, TN/NL, SS/RM, SB/BB** outros vocês vão me ajudar a decidir. (preguiça me mata kkk).

* * *

"**VOCÊ NÃO LEU AS NOTAS DO INICIO, ENTÃO LEIAM SE NÃO VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ENTENDER ALGUMAS LOUCURAS MINHAS, OU ATÉ MEUS MOTIVOS, ESTA COM PREGUIÇA NÃO TEM PROBLEMA EU TAMBÉM TENHO, LEIA O QUE NÃO ESTA ENTRE PARENTES QUE DA PARA ENTENDER. =D".**

**-DM/HP-**

Draco Malfoy percorria rapidamente o castelo em direção ao Salão Principal para desfrutar seu café da manhã, seus curtos cabelos platinados emolduravam o fino rosto pálido e aristocrático, dando um belo contraste com seus lábios cor de framboesas fora de estação (1). Ao chegar ao Salão Principal seus olhos cinza tempestuosos encontraram a mesa dos Gryffindor e logo pousarão em um belo moreno de íris verdes e lábios carmim, com uma bela cabelereira negra e indomável, assim que o moreno conectou seus olhos com o dele, o moreno sorriu e lhe mandou um beijo com as mãos. Não ninguém no Salão Principal ou em Hogwarts teve um surto ou desmaiou porque Harry Potter mandou um beijo para Draco Malfoy e muito menos ainda quando Draco retribuiu com sorriso movendo os lábios dizendo um "Bom dia", afinal não era segredo para ninguém que deste o inicio do ano letivo os dois estavam juntos e tudo indicava que estavam muito apaixonados.

- Bom dia Draco – disse um sorridente Theodore Nott quando o loiro se sentou.

- Bom dia – disse de forma entediada, mais logo percebendo a empolgação do amigo, decidiu emendar - Mais parece que você esta tendo mais do que um bom dia Theo – o moreno de olhos azuis deu de ombro, dando atenção ao seu café da manha, mais sem apagar o seu sorriso.

- Isso se chama "amasso com Longbottom" – caçoou a morena sentada a sua frente, que exibia um belo corte Chanel e belos olhos negros, que atendia pelo nome de Pansy Parkinson.

- Mal amada – respondeu secamente Theo, mostrando lhe a língua, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

- Queridos como posso ser mal amada se vocês dois e Blaise me amam? – retrucou segurando uma gargalhada.

Foi quando o loiro percebeu a falta do negro a mesa – Cadê o Blaise?

(N/A: Não pude deixar de comentar, que amigos em esquecendo uns dos outros, bem o que eu queria de Slytherin né?).

Disfarçando seu sorriso, Theo apontou para a mesa dos Gryffindor, onde um Blaise tentava furtar beijos de um Ronald Weasley corado. Eles estavam juntos deste o quarto ano quando o ruivo brigou com Harry por causa do torneio tribruxo, o que facilitou uma aproximação por parte do Slytherin.

Blaise realmente não tinha noção, namorar um cara da casa rival tudo bem, até ele mesmo estava fazendo isso, mais invadir a mesa rival como se fosse sua já era demais, e parecia que o outro não via os olhares ameaçadores que recebia de alguns Gryffindor.

(N/A: Eu prometi para mim, não comentar tanto esse capitulo mais eu não resistir – O Blaise é muito cara de pau, invadiu a mesa rival T.T).

Após algumas alfinetadas de todas as partes, e algumas em particular sobre a vida amorosa de Pansy, a morena saiu pisando duro com o olhar perdido em algum ponto do Salão, sem se pronunciarem novamente os Slytherin seguiram o mesmo caminho da amiga, sem antes parar e dar um "ate logo" aos seus namorados.

-DM/HP-

Após o final das aulas Harry não se aguentava, mais de saudades de seu Dray (2) não tiveram sequer uma aula em comum e isso o estava o deixando agoniado. Foi engraçado quase um choque quando ele se viu desejando seu inimigo foi um ano difícil principalmente com Dolores Umbridge causando o terror no colégio, que só não foi pior por causa das informações passadas por Theo e Blaise, e ate uma vez por Draco o que lhe deixou com cara de bobo por dias. Mais tal sentimento meio que foi esquecido após o confronto com os comensais da morte liderados por Lucius Malfoy, na qual Sirius só escapou graças a Bellatrix, realmente algo que deixou muitos confusos e ate intrigados, mais eles venceram, e como castigo pelo erro, o Lord Voldemort não perdoou o Sr. Malfoy matando ele e a esposa, Draco só escapou por um triz, ninguém entendia mesmo a mente de Voldemort, (NA: como eu vi uma vez em uma fic, e adotei a filosofia por ser tão perfeita = Lord Voldemort: mente de um Gênio atos de um psicopata) só de pensar que seu Draco poderia ter morrido um frio percorreu lhe a espinha mais logo após a volta de Dumbledore a Hogwarts sua obsessão por Draco voltou e muito mais forte, e numa dessas perseguições, o improvável aconteceu, o loiro o emboscou e depois de um duelo os dois se beijaram, agora quase no final do ano ele se via cada vez mais apaixonado. É logico que o loiro ainda sofria pela morte de seus pais, mais ele sabia que a ferida estava cicatrizando.

Ao chegar ao sétimo andar encontrou uma porta de madeira envelhecida, o que significava que a sala precisa estava aberta.

- Então Draco já chegou – disse virando a maçaneta da porta.

-BZ/RW-

Rony estava sentado na beira do lago, com um Blaise adormecido em seus braços, ele dormia tranquilamente, era tão bom sentir a pele negra junto a sua, a respiração intercortada, aqueles lábios que mais pareciam uvas suculentas a serem mordiscadas, devagarinho o ruivo se debruçou sobre o corpo do negro lhe roçando levemente os lábios, mais não parecendo mais suficiente o contato mínimo, começou com uma pressão frenética, modicando o lábio inferior, fazendo com que olhos ônix se abrirem para fita-lo entreabrindo a boca na surpresa de acorda com um beijo, dando a deixa para Rony aprofundar o beijo, suas línguas começaram a disputar uma batalha feroz e mortal, mais ao mesmo tempo apaixonante. Blaise segurou nos ombros de Rony e inverteu as posições colocando o ruivo em baixo de seu corpo, roçando seu corpo no dele de uma forma incitante, mostrando ao ruivo como o beijo havia lhe afetado, tomando lhe a boca de novo, Rony se remexeu em baixo dele, e ao sentir as mãos de Blaise no cos de sua calça gemeu na boca do companheiro.

- B-Blaise eu... E... Eu...

Mais uma tossida os fez se separarem rapidamente (T.T oxi agora que eu ia escrever minha primeira Lemon alguém interrompe assim não da).

- Gina? – a ruiva estava com a pele da mesma cor dos cabelos, tentando disfarçar seu embaço limpando a garganta.

- Vocês por acaso sabe que esse lugar é publico? – o ruivo se encolheu ao ver Gina se recuperar do embaraço e assumir um posso no tanto estilo Molly Weasley.

- Olha não era o que você estava pensando ruivinha eu e o seu irmão só estávamos...

- Se acasalando, eu sei Zabini – interrompeu uma Gina raivosa.

Blaise deu um de seus melhores sorrisos de lado – Então começamos nos tratar pelo sobrenome é? – mais logo se assustando quando levou um peteleco na cabeça da mesma – Me defenda dela Ronald – gritou Blaise que agora estava atrás de Rony se escondendo de uma Gina com cara de poucos amigos.

- É melhor pararem de dar espetáculo público – ela se virou e foi embora.

- Bem sua irmã esta precisando beijar na boca, para deixar os outros em paz – Blaise recuo quando recebeu mais um pancada mais dessa vez de seu namorado – Mais que família violenta não se pode disser mais nada credo – Disse um Blaise com desdém.

- Ela esta assim faz um tempo, Neville acha que ela esta apaixonada por alguém – disse Rony com pouco interesse.

- Quem será? – fitou o outro, como se esperando uma resposta.

- Não sei, mais quer saber? – Rony se reaproximou do namorado, Blaise era uns dois centímetros mais baixo do que ele, oque era lhe vantajoso – Vamos terminar com oque começamos? – sussurrou de uma forma sexy.

- Estamos em publico esqueceu Weasley? – disse o negro com uma cara emburrada – E eu estou cansado – disse dando meia volta e deixando um ruivo estupefaço para trás.

* * *

(1) Framboesas fora de estação tem partes rosadas e partes mais vermelhas por isso escolhi essa comparação

(2) Dray é um apelido carinhoso para Draco eu sei e plagio já tinha visto em outras fic.

Deixei Review para alegrar meu coraçao e me dar um noção de como esta ficando minha fic.  
Gostria de pedir algumas sugestões para vocês sobre alguns casais: eu quero uns casais que envolvem Pansy, Gina, Mione, Luna.

**PRECISO DE UMA BETA.**


	2. Ordens Devem Ser Cumpridas

**Nota Inicial**: Esse Capitulo contém Lemon.

Ah novidades a parti desse capitulo tenho uma **Beta: brufelton**

Obrigada pelos Reviews do capitulo passado.

* * *

**Capitulo 2- Ordens Devem Ser Cumpridas.**

* * *

**-DM/HP-**

Harry acordou com o cheiro de perfume cítrico, que ele aprendeu a associar a Draco, ele havia dormido na sala precisa e aquele braço lhe prendendo pela cintura só poderia ser do seu loiro, olhando para o relógio viu que ainda era de madrugada mais não sentia mais sono, virando para o lado viu duas íris prateadas o fitando.

-O que foi? – perguntou enquanto aninhava Draco em seus braços.

- Só estava pensando sabe? – disse dando de ombros.

-No que? – disse o Gryffindor curioso.

- Em você em mim – deu uma leve pausa antes de completar – Eu te amo.

- Eu também – disse deslizando um dedo pelos lábios finos e suaves meio rosados meio avermelhados, o tomando com necessidade.

Harry deitou puxando seu Dray para cima de seu corpo sem quebrar o beijo, suas mãos deslizando para baixo da camiseta do loiro apertando a pele com firmeza, enquanto deslizava a boca para o pescoço intercalando beijos, chupões e mordidas.

- H-Harry ahhhh – Gemia Draco se contorcendo quando Harry apertava um de seus mamilos por baixo da roupa.

O loiro se afastou relutante do corpo do moreno, tirou a camiseta revelando um abdome firme, com poucos músculos de pele alva, sentando em cima do membro já duro aprisionado na calça do outro, voltando a se beijar, as línguas se envolvendo de uma forma violenta e sensual,

Harry passou os braços pela cintura de Draco o trazendo mais para perto e o roçando mais forte em seu membro, que já latejava de tão duro.

- Espera Dray – disse empurrado levemente o loiro, tirando sua camiseta e sua calça, aproveitando para pegar um lubrificante na mesma, ficando só com um boxer preta – Vem – disse para o outro, que não perdeu tempo se sentando em cima dele colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Draco começou a passar a língua nos mamilos do moreno enquanto rebolava em cima do membro do outro.

- Humhum não seja mal loirinho – Harry disse começando a desbotoar a calça de Draco, que se levantou e terminou de se despir.

Então lentamente o loiro começou a subir de gatinho na cama ate Harry, parando no meio de suas pernas, puxando com a boca a cueca boxer do outro, libertando o membro rígido do outro, e sem pensar duas vezes o engoliu, lambendo a base ate a cabeça onde chupava com vontade, fazendo um vai vem ate a cabeça chegar a sua garganta e gemendo baixinho fazendo as ondas do som vibrar o membro na sua boca.

Harry já se agarrava ao lençol, gemendo alto e forte, Draco prevendo que ele não duraria muito parou, fazendo o moreno soltar um gemido de descontentamento.

- Que foi Leão (1) não prefere se desmanchar dentro de mim hum? – disse rebolando outra vez em cima do membro de Harry, que pareceu despertar com as palavras pegando Draco pela cintura e invertendo as posições.

- Ah Dragão (2) não me provoque – disse pegando o lubrificante de cima do criado-mudo.

Vendo o Outro colocar lubrificante na mão, Draco abriu as pernas expondo sua sexualidade, lhe oferecendo um convite mudo. Sem esperar Harry introduziu um dedo dentro de Draco que começou a se mover sem parecer se incomodar com a invasão, então introduzindo outro dedo, desta vez o loiro pareceu se sentir desconfortável, então o moreno esperou um pouco logo em seguida começando um vai vem que logo estava arrancando gemidos altos e suplicantes do seu amante.

-Harry, por favor, ahhh eu não aguento mais quero v... Você dentro ahhhhhhhhhhhh – interrompeu -se Draco quando o moreno retirou os dedos e num só movimento introduziu seu membro dentro da fenda do loiro.

- Isso que você queria – Harry estava fazendo um vai vem enlouquecedor.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh sim, sim – o loiro já havia perdido a noção de realidade.

O único som no quarto era os dois corpos se chocando.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh Harry eu não vou aguentar mais – já fazia um tempo que o moreno estava acertado sua prostrada, assim se desmanchando entre seus corpos gritando alto o nome do outro, e apertando sua passagem fazendo com que o moreno viesse em seguida.

- Eu te amo Dray – disse beijando os lábios de um certo loiro adormecido.

(**NA:** Minha primeira Lemon, U.U espero ter agradado).

(**NB:** Eu amei :p)

**-DM/HP-**

Faltavam algumas semanas para o fim das aulas, mais ou menos um mês e pouco, e Harry havia sido chamado para conversar com o diretor, já fazia um ano que ele vinha tendo aulas particulares com Dumbledore, mais a conversa tinha sido seria, Harry sabia que tinha que obedecer às ordens, mais era tão difícil. Ter que dizer adeus parecia tão difícil.

- Oh Merlin o que vou fazer? – ele precisava conversar com Rony e Hermione tinha que ser urgente.

Subindo os últimos degraus que levavam a torre dos Gryffindor, se deparou com o quadro da mulher gorda, que lhe pedia a senha.

- "Armada" – era uma senha estranha, mais sabia que foi um jeito de mostrar fé num momento onde a guerra estouraria a qualquer momento.

O quadro se abriu e ele entrou no salão comunal, olhando para todos os lados logo viu Hermione e Rony num canto, acenou para eles o seguirem e subiu as escadas do dormitório.

- O que foi Harry? – perguntou Hermione um tanto afoita, logo se via que Harry não estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Dumbledore – disse simplesmente.

- Como assim? – interrogou Rony um tanto confuso.

Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer – Dumbledore não quer que voltemos para o colégio ano que vem bem, ele quer que cacemos as Horcruxes.

- Eu já esperava por isso – disse Mione.

- Eu sei mais, não esperava por isso agora – coçou atrás da orelha, como um tique nervoso – Draco, eu não posso deixa-lo, não agora e... Eu nem... – Mione apertou seu ombro como um conforto.

- Harry, eu também vou ter que deixar o Blaise e você não vê reclamando vê? – disse um ruivo meio baixo astral.

**-BZ/RW-**

Blaise estava furioso estava realmente furioso, como Rony podia simplesmente dizer isso e deixa-lo, ele o amava tanto ele vivia para ele e isso era tudo que recebia um pé na bunda.

Seguiu paras as masmorras onde deu de encontro com o professor Severus Snape.

- O que ouve com você Sr. Zabini? – a voz fria do professor abalou a construção de Hogwarts.

- Nada não senhor – Blaise já estava quase tomando outra direção, quando um braço o segurou.

- Eu estou á parte da situação e se me permiti Sr. Zabini, eu já estive em situação parecida... – foi interrompido por Blaise.

- Parecida?- perguntou espantado.

- Sim, e tomei a decisão errada.

- Que escolha? – Blaise estava cada vez mais intrigado.

- Eu não esperei, e só depois de muito tempo pude concertar meu erro, mais perdi muito tempo, entendeu Blaise? – ele se virou seguindo pelo corredor – Passe bem Sr. Zabini – disse virando o corredor.

- Talvez eu deva te esperar Rony, só talvez – divagou Blaise pelos corredores.

* * *

(1) Leão: tem gente que chama a pessoa de um apelido especial quando está bem vocês sabem bem pelo menos o que eu ouvi falar. U.U

(2) O mesmo do (1)

Notas finais: Eu sei nada de grande coisa ainda, mais vamos esperar. Próximo capitulo: Sirius/Bella e quem sabe um pouquinho de RM/SS.

**N/A:** Cortou o meu coração escrever a ultima frase do Blaise. E mandem Reviews assim os capítulos saem mais rápido.

**N/B:** Oi galera, eu sou a Brufelton e sou a beta da fic, qualquer coisa puxem minha orelha! Tô amando isso aqui. Beijos!


	3. V Você?

**Notas Inicial: **Agradeço quem me mandou **REVIEWS:** Suelly e Patronus Moonstone

Bella não torturou os pais de Neville (só para não confundirei)

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - V... Você?**

* * *

**-SB/BB-**

Sirius Black agora estava na sua casa no Largo Grimmauld, Nº12, com seus cabelos negros na altura do ombro levemente cacheados, e olhos limpidamente azuis.

Com os acontecimentos no ministério ele havia sido inocentado, bem, antes tarde do que nunca.

(NA: Tia Rowling foi má, não deu a chance de o Sirius pensar essa frase buaaaaaaaá, pronto superei minha crise de deprê, com uma barra bem grande de chocolate).

Agora ele degustava de seu café matinal olhando o profeta diário aproveitando o silencio da manhã, a residência não era mais sede da Ordem da Fênix, mas de vez em quando sempre aparecia um membro atrás de abrigo.

Sirius não havia gostado nada da ideia de Harry, Hermione e Rony saírem para uma missão, que segundo Dumbledore era secreta, bem nem ele nem Molly, porem fazer o quê? Harry estava determinado em cumprir a missão lhe dada, ás vezes ele era tão parecido com James que o assustava. O jeito era continuar membro da ordem e seguir suas próprias missões.

Um soco surdo na porta fez com que Sirius se assustasse, se levantando pegou a varinha e abriu à porta, do lado de fora uma mulher de aparência cinzenta com um quê doentio, olhos negros carregados de delineador, rimel e sombra preta, e os cabelos também negros cacheados volumosos e secos com lábios delicados mas rachados e maltratados.

- Vo... Você? – Sirius nunca pensou em um dia ver Bellatrix na sua porta, aliás, como ela havia conseguido isso? Quase ninguém sabia sua localização.

- Olá Sirius – disse dando um passo para frente adentrando o recinto se fosse á um ano e meio atrás, ele a teria matado sem nem pensar duas vezes, mas depois dos acontecimentos no ministério ele ficou um pouco confuso como agir.

- O que você quer? – disse se recompondo e apontando a varinha para a mulher a sua frente com um sorriso de deboche no rosto o que parecia lhe dar uma aparência mais aterrorizante.

- Preciso de um lugar para ficar, eu não tenho mais para onde ir – disse por fim, fazendo com que desaparecesse seu sorriso.

- E por que você acha que pode ficar aqui? Por que você acha que eu me importo? Por que você acha que não posso te matar agora? – a cada pergunta do moreno, a mulher enchia o peito e seu sorriso se alargava como se soubesse todas as respostas.

- Porque eu salvei sua vida e isso basta – Sirius estava pronto para retrucar e ate fazer novas perguntas, mas o tom que Bellatrix usou ao disser as próximas palavras, o desarmou – Sirius, por favor, estou fugindo a mais de um ano dos comensais e do próprio Lord, estou cansada e... – Deixou a frase no ar, mais para se ver Bellatrix Black quase implorando, o caso não era de brincadeiras, alias ele lhe devia a vida.

- Tudo bem, só que se aprontar alguma coisa, eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de azarar, entendeu? – ele sabia que era loucura confiar nela, porem tinha que confessar ela o salvou, ele precisava retribuir o favor.

Deu meia volta e entro na cozinha, assim nem podendo ver se formar um pequeno sorriso tímido no rosto da morena, parada no meio da sala.

**-SB/BB-**

Bellatrix estava na casa dos Black já fazia uma semana, claro que no começo muitos acharam loucura à presença dela no local, risque os muitos e ponha Alastor Moody, só que ninguém poderia negar que as informações que ela lhes passou estavam corretas.

Sirius estava a mais de três dias fora em uma missão com Remus, a Ordem tinha fortes razões para acreditava que os comensais estavam preparando algo grande, muito grande, então acabaram deixando a ex-comensal sozinha na residência, porém como a mesma não saia do seu quarto não viram problemas tão aparentes.

Quando Sirius voltou para o largo Grimmauld, a primeira modificação notaria, era a organização a casa estava impecável, nada parecida do que se lembrava, Mostro nunca cuidou muito bem da casa sobre as suas ordens, e tudo que fazia era de má vontade, da cozinha vinha um cheiro maravilhoso de ensopado, mas ao chegar à porta quase caiu estupefato no chão.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Sirius não acreditava no que via.

Bella estava na cozinha com um avental remexendo o ensopado, enquanto mostro ilustrava os talheres de prata, o que o elfo imprestável não fazia nem que Sirius o ameaçasse de morte.

(**N/A:** Bella mexendo o ensopado, nossa rir tanto ao imaginar a cena, ai estar algo impossível de se ver. A não ser que você leia algo saído da minha cabecinha desparafusada).

- Ilustrando os sapatos Black, não esta vendo que estou cozinhado – disse colocando o avental sobre a bancada se virando para o recém-chegado, só agora revelando o rosto oculto entre suas mexas negras, ela não estava nem um pouco parecida do que quando chegou, seus cabelos estavam definidos, a franja presa e os cachos emoldurando o rosto que agora parecia ter ganhado vida, os olhos possuíam um brilho diferente, na pálpebra uma sombra leve rosada e os lábios hidratados com um batom vermelho, ela parecia mais jovem, parecia a garota que Sirius havia convivido na sua adolescência.

- Agora é Black? – disse rindo da cara que Bellatrix fez.

- Cale–se antes que eu lhe jogue uma Avada, e não duvide que eu sou muito capaz de fazer isso mesmo – disse virando se para o elfo, lhe ordenando por a mesa o que foi obviamente atendido, com uma reverencia o tanto exagerada, seguida por "Sim senhorita Black, Mostro fazer tudo que sua Senhora mandar".

- Tudo bem sabe não tem problema você me chamar de Sirius – falou o moreno, dando de ombros, se sentando a mesa, enquanto era servido pelo elfo imprestável que dirigia a sua visita como sua senhora.

- Sabe, já que posso te chamar de Sirius, então me chame de Bellatrix – terminando com um sorriso de lado bem no estilo Black.

**-RM/SS-**

Remus estava jogado no sofá nos aposentos particulares de Severus, estava pensando sobre os últimos acontecimentos e sobre a missão que ele e Sirius participaram, na qual acabaram não descobrindo nada.

- Moony? – o lobisomem inclinou a cabeça para o lado a tempo de ver um vulto todo de negro se sentar aos seus pés no sofá.

- Sim? Algum problema Severus? –disse sentando ao lado do mestre de porções.

- Sabe, Potter vai sair em breve em uma missão e consequentemente vai ter que deixar Draco – disse soltando o ar pela boca – Ele acabou de perder os pais e bem, nossa relação não anda á das melhores, sabe minhas missões não facilitam tanto.

- Eu sei que você está preocupado, a guerra está para estourar, toda a pressão, mas pode ter certeza que logo tudo estará resolvido.

- Sabe, Draco é do tipo que odeia pedir ajuda aos outros – soltou um suspiro.

- Vamos Malfoy já sabe cuidar de si mesmo – Remus apertou o braço do homem ao seu lado num gesto de conforto – Ele é um garoto forte você vai ver – ele se aproximou descansando a cabeça nos ombros do professor, fazendo esse soltar uma risadinha abafada – Do que você esta rindo? – perguntou com uma pontada de curiosidade.

- Zabini – vendo que o castanho erguia as sobrancelhas em total estado de confusão completou – Eu o encontrei nessa semana parece que o Weasley, já lhe contou sobre sua ida para missão.

- Como?

- Zabini estava azarando qualquer um que entrasse na sua frente.

- Então eles estão brigados? – Severus percebeu o olhar triste que o outro lhe deu.

- Não sei, mas eu o aconselhei – aquela palavra parecia tão errada, na voz do mestre que se Remus não tivesse visto não teria acreditado.

- Você o aconselhou? – Severus não poderia deixar de ficar sem graça diante do choque do outro.

- Bem sim, sabe me arrependo tanto de ter te deixado quando você saiu naquela missão eu... – Remus sorriu, iluminando todo seu rosto.

- Eu sei que se arrepende – O castanho colocou a mão em seu rosto – Esquece isso esta bem, você só estava assustado, a morte de Lily sua melhor amiga, a culpa caído sobre Sirius – soltou o ar pela boca - E eu te deixei, para ir atrás de provas para tirar Sirius de Azkaban, coisa que não adiantou muito.

- Mas eu não poderia deixar acontecer com eles o que aconteceu com agente, podia? – perguntou debruçando-se sobre o namorado lhe tirando um beijo apaixonado.

- Não, não podia – respondeu um Remus corado, selando seus lábios de novo.

* * *

**Notas Finais:** Espero não ter atropelado e confundido vocês desculpem a demora, mas tive de rescrever, e sim para mim todo o tempo que Remus não aparece no HP era porque estava atrás de provas para ajudar Sirius. E Bellatrix é bipolar kk.

**N/A:** Convenci meu irmãozinho que tem 12 anos Lucas Santana a ler fanfics, (50% da missão infecte o celebro do seu irmão mais novo, concluída) só falta convence-lo que as fic com Yaoi são melhores (não vejo a hora de a infecção estar em 100%). Sabiam que até hoje não me acostumei de escrever Harry em vez de Potter, enquanto Draco sai tão naturalmente, que coisa estranha.

**SE ME MANDAREM REVIEWS EU POSTO UM BONUS PARA VOCÊS**

(Reação explosiva Draco kk para aliviar o estresse do começo das aulas).


	4. Bônus - Tempestades Slytherin

**Notas Iniciais**: Não e um capitulo normal é um Bônus por causa do Inicio Das Aulas. Minha beta querida brufelton está sem net, assim não podendo betar o capitulo, perdoe os erros.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Bônus – Tempestades Slytherin.**

* * *

**-DM/HP-**

Draco estava esperando na sala de espera da Ala Hospitalar, já estava aborrecido, pois Madame Pomfrey praticamente o ameaçou, dizendo que seria uma falta de responsabilidade com a vida de seu paciente deixando o entrar.

**Inicio De Flash Black**

Draco se encontrava no salão comunal quando um furacão em forma de Blaise Zabini entrou no recinto, estava com uma cara horrível, e assim que alguns perguntaram oque havia acontecido, uma chuva de azarações caiu sobre a os alunos, transformando alunos Terceiranistas em balões de gás.

- Mais que raio, pensa que esta fazendo Zabini – sua voz era fria e indomável, ora ele ainda era o príncipe da Slytherin, merecia respeito.

- Cale a boca Draco se não quiser ficar pior que eles – disse apontando para os alunos que estavam encolhidos no fundo da sala comunal, ninguém era burro o bastante para desafiar o loiro, quando ele executava de seu posto como líder, bem estamos falando de Blaise então esquece tudo isso.

- Zabini... – Mas o loiro nem foi capaz de terminar a frase, pois o negro já subia as escadas em direção ao dormitório.

Draco já estava a ponto de estourar Blaise sendo seu melhor amigo ou não, quando ouviu algumas garotas cochichando.

- Ele mandou cinco Hufflepuff para a ala hospitalar – disse uma garotinha assustada no canto – Eu acho que ele endoidou.

Draco respirou fundo e subiu as escadas do dormitório do sexto ano, logo após a porta com um enorme seis havia um corredor com muitas portas, a de Blaise que possuía a sigla "BZ" bem grandes na porta, bateu duas vezes e adentrou o aposento. O aposento possuía paredes cor esverdeado com uma cama bem ao centro e cortinas prateadas na janela, o estilo padrão dos dormitórios, Blaise estava sentado na cama com a cabeça baixa.

- Olha Blaise eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas não e motivo para você...

- Eles não vão voltar ano que vem – soltou de uma vez – Aquele Gryffindor de merda, filho da #$ cabelo cor de salsicha miserável...

- Calma, garoto, o que esta acontecendo? – Draco estava confuso, sua cabeça só conseguiu compreender Gryffindor, merda, salsicha e miserável, o que não lhe dava ideia nenhuma, "o que será que os Gryffindor têm com salsicha? Que eles comiam merda eu ate já sabia, mas o que tem haver eles comer salsicha com essa historia eu gosto de salsicha".

- Dray Rony vai à droga de uma missão que aquele velho caquético, mondou ele ir, e o pior não pode nem me dizer o que vão fazer – falou cruzando os braços mantendo seu olhar fixo em algum ponto no teto.

- Ok, ok, calma ele só vai numa missão idiota, que aquele velho o mandou – Harry não podia nem o ouvi-lo falando assim do diretor se não, não queria nem pensar.

- A Granger vai junto – disse de forma equivocada.

- Sim e dai? Acalma-se que não é nada de mais além que...

- Potter vai também – Blaise quase pulou com a reação do outro.

- O quê? Aquele testa-rachada vai, e nem me disse nada – nesse ponto os gritos podiam ser ouvidos por toda a masmorra.

A ultima coisa, que os Slytherin que não foram espertos o bastante para correr viram foi um feitiço no meio da testa.

**Fim do Flash Black**

Madame Pomfrey entrou pelo corredor sendo seguida por Granger, a castanha o olhou com pesar antes de adentrar a porta.

- Que merda é ESSA? – gritou, com a voz carregada de indignidade.

- Olha essa boca Sr. Malfoy – a senhora de meia idade lhe lançava um olhar duro e irrevogável.

Draco lhe lançou seu melhor olhar frio antes de lhe exigir explicações.

- Porque a cabelo nervoso pode entrar e eu não? – sua voz subindo na escala de frieza a cada palavra dita.

Madame Pomfrey lhe lançou um olhar de censura – Sr. Malfoy, peço para o senhor se acalmar, como já havia dito, tenho muitos pacientes essa noite – disse lhe lançado um olhar cheio de faíscas – E só deixaria entrar visitas depois que os pacientes acordassem – Draco estava pronto para retrucar quando Madame Pomfrey o cortou terminando a frase – E se esses a quisessem.

- Aquele maldito... – refreou-se ao ver a cara zangada que a curandeira lhe enviava – Quer disser que Potter não quer me ver?

- Não foi isso que eu quis disser, ele só quis conversar com á Sra. Granger primeiro, tenha paciência – Disse soltando o ar pela boca.

Ela falava como se tivesse falando com um arruaceiro de quinta categoria, só porque ele havia mandado alguns Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin para a Ala Hospitalar não significava que ele era um ameaçam a saúde púbica, ele não tinha culpa se seus hormônios estavam em alta, e outra ele só havia mandado três quartos da escola para a enfermaria, e os outros um quarto quem foi que enviou? Não foi ele, e sim Blaise. Mas fazer o que o mundo não era justo com ele.

Mas o pior era saber que seu namorado era um hipócrita, não queria velo, ele é quem devia estar bravo Harry não tinha nenhum motivo.

**Inicio Do Flash Black**

Draco estava sentado na mesa da Slytherin, quando Harry chegou por trás o abraçando, não percebendo quando Pansy segurava a mão de Blaise o impedindo de levantar a varinha.

- Temos que conversar – o loiro contorceu o rosto em um careta.

- Vamos então Potter - disse se levantando sendo seguido por um Harry assustado.

- Chegamos pode dizer – encarou o moreno após entrarem em uma sala vazia.

- Bem eu queria lhe contar que eu e Rony...

- Vai me abandonar eu já sei – cortou o Slytherin de forma brusca.

- Como você... Ah sim Zabini – o moreno soltou o ar pela boca – Não é bem assim e...

- Calado seu mestiço de quinta – Faíscas eram lançadas dos olhos cinza.

- Dray se acalma e deixa eu te explicar que...

-Então, vai terminar comigo também? – rio Draco – Seu Gryffindor de merda, testa-rachada, senhor-sou-o-eleito-por-isso-posso-te-largar-por-uma-missão e...

- Cale a boca Draco – Harry já havia se irritado o loiro não deixava que ele termina-se suas frases.

- COMO QUE É? NÃO MANDE EU CALA A BOCA SEU FILHO DE UM HIPOGRIFO – gritou o loiro inconformado – COMO OUSA?

E a ultima coisa que o moreno viu foi um feitiço no meio da testa-rachada. Oque fez o moreno ir para a Ala Hospitalar.

**Fim Do Flash Black**

E agora o desgraçado, estava lhe evitando ele não havia feito nada de mais. Mas ele ia ver uma só quando ele o visse.

(N/A: Coitadinho do Harry se jogar um crucio numa pessoa é fazer nada, não quero nem saber o que é?).

- Senhor Malfoy – Madame Pomfrey estava em pé ao seu lado, Granger aparava acompanhava Weasley, esse em um estado lamentável, com um belo olho roxo. Que com certeza ele ia contrabandear algumas fotos para os Slytherin, aliás, Weasley ficava muito bem de roxo.

- Quem fez isso Weasley? – não pode deixar de dar uma bela risada.

- Malfoy eu acho melhor... – começou Granger que foi cortada pelo ruivo.

- Blaise, foi ele, aquele animal – disse com certa irritação, que logo se transformou numa cara de preocupação e receio – Ele ainda está nervoso comigo? Tipo eu...

- Weasley é melhor você ficar longe dele. – finalizou dando atenção á enfermeira que lhe dava sinal para entrar na enfermaria.

Após sua entrada, seus olhos foram levados a vários alunos que o encaravam com íris raivosas, não dando importância a isso, se aproximou da cama do Gryffindor.

- Draco, olha não adianta você ficar-me ofendendo, eu amo você, e você me ama e como nós nos amamos e... – o moreno despejou tudo, e não ia terminar ate ser calado por um abraço do loiro – D... Draco?

- Sim? – o moreno o olhava com um olhar interrogador.

- O que? Você não estava bravo, tipo me matando.

- Não seja bobo eu amo você, oh eu não sabia que você estava tão machucado e... – o moreno cortou.

- Draco.

- Sim? – o loiro sabia que ele devia estar bravo com o outro mais tudo em si gritava para que ele abraçasse o outro.

-Você esta bem? – o moreno suspirou quando o outro acenou positivo – Eu te amo, eu juro que você e o que tenho de mais precioso...

- É, MAS VAI ME ABANDONAR – sim a raiva havia voltado, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa, o moreno lhe puxou e beijou seus lábios num beijo leve, doce e amoroso.

- Amo você – o moreno sussurrou entre seus lábios.

- Eu também – aliás, ele sabia que estava destinado a esperar por aqueles lindos olhos verdes até o fim dos tempos.

* * *

**Notas Finais:** Fiquei triste, recebi poucos Reviews, eu sei estou enrolando para ação começar, é que o projeto da Fic é assim porque pretendo enrolar, mas no começo e meio e menos no final, a ação começa no próximo capitulo adiantando assunto: É quando vão se separa. Draco bipolar? Sim, motivo? Vocês sabem, por que sempre escrevo um personagem bipolar? Porque eu sou bipolar.

**N/A:** Lembrando esse não é um capitulo parte da fic é um Bônus, podem ver que volta para a noite em que Blaise estava mal, Por quê? Vocês me fizeram entender que queriam saber da reação do loiro, então aqui esta.

Mais um aviso: talvez atualize com menos frequência porque voltei ao trabalho e escola.

**ESTOU DOENTE E ENVEZ DE DESCANSAR ESTOU AQUI ESCREVENDO ESSE BONUS PARA VOCES =D EU MEREÇO REVIEWS?**


	5. Talvez Um Dia

**Notas inicial: **Olá queridos saudades de vocês meus lindos.

**Musica: Talvez Um Dias – Hevo 84** (Dica: ouve ela enquanto lê), Ainda estou sem minha querida beta, que esta sem net, então desculpe erros.

Família Zabini – É neutra na Guerra.

Família Malfoy – Só tem o Draco.

Família Nott – Comensais Da Morte.

Família Parkinson – Comensais Da Morte.

* * *

******Capitulo 5 – Talvez Um Dia**

* * *

**-TN/NL-**

As provas finais haviam terminado na semana passada, o tempo passou tão rápido e agora eles já tinham embarcar no expresso para casa.

Draco e Blaise decidiram voltar para suas mansões, aliás, eles eram sangue puro, e ao ponto que não se colocassem na linha de frente com o Lord, o mesmo não eliminaria seus sangues preciosos do mundo sem um bom motivo para o mesmo, bem isso não se ampliava a Theo que sabia que na hora que pisasse em casa seria obrigado a virar um comensal pelos seus pais, agora que a guerra estouraria teve que decidir entre sua família e Neville, assim sendo o garoto de olhos azuis passariam as férias na casa do seu namorado, claro com a autorização da avó do mesmo.

Theo seguiu para os vagões mais utilizados pelos Gryffindor, não demorou muito para encontrar o que procurava num canto de uma cabine vazia estava Neville, abriu a porta da cabine e se aproximou do mesmo de forma cautelosa, sussurrando no seu ouvido.

- Como vai meu Gryffindor – Neville deu um pulo do assento, para abrir um largo sorriso, logo em seguida puxando o namorado para o assento ao seu lado.

- Pronto, para passar as férias na casa de um bando de traidores do sangue? – perguntou se divertindo com a careta que Theo fez a menção "traidores do sangue".

- Bom acho que sou isso agora né? Que tipo de futuro comensal larga a causa da família, correndo o risco de ser deserdado, por amo?

- Hum, acho que você está descrevendo uma Hufflepuff apaixonada – disse de forma desdenhosa e sarcástica, o que causou um choque no garoto de olhos azuis.

- Neville - exasperou Theodore – Oque aconteceu com meu garoto fofo, meigo e Gryffindor?

- Esta namorando um Slytherin, sarcástico e chato – terminou dando risada, roubando um beijo do namorado, jogando o livro que o mesmo segurava no chão.

**-DM/HP-**

Draco estava sentado numa cabine na sua frente Blaise floreava um livro, coisa que o deixou desnorteado, até ler o titulo **"Guia De Feitiços E Torturas Para Pessoas Traíras"**.

- Amor você não acha esse livro muito violento? – perguntou Rony que se sentava ao lado negro, o ruivo já não continha mais um olho roxo, mas pelo jeito temia outros futuros.

- Sim, e por isso é muito interessante e útil no futuro – disse dando ênfase as ultima duas palavras.

Bufando o ruivo limitou a observar as unhas, com um bico no rosto.

Ao lado do loiro encontrava-se Harry, que dava furtadas olhadas para Draco enquanto esse ignorava sua presença olhando para a janela lá fora, com a visão perdida em algum ponto do céu azul.

"**Eu me sinto tão distante toda vez  
que eu me lembro do que aconteceu (do que aconteceu)  
Agente era tão feliz  
Mas o destino quis assim  
Talvez...".**

O loiro queria sequestrar o moreno ao seu lado e desaparecer, não queria ouvir um adeus, não queria, e se ele nunca mais voltasse, e se nunca mais se vissem, ele não podia, não podia. Seu coração estava descompassado, só de pensar nisso doía, e seu corpo protestava e ele sabia que era algo á mais, era como se sua alma seu coração e o mais esquisito sua magia lhe protestava e implorava para obrigar á manter contato, mas ele não poderia fazer nada o moreno precisava partir.

"**Se você quiser eu posso te mostrar  
Que nem tudo esta perdido  
Que ainda existe uma saída  
Que ainda existe uma saída"**

Mas ele não podia desanimar desse jeito, o moreno lhe amava e voltaria para ele, e ele o esperaria para poderem viver junto ele, o esperaria com seu coração, com todo seu ser, para quem sabe viverem seu conto de bruxos (1).

**-HG-**

Hermione andava por entre os vagões com presa, havia deixado Harry e Rony sozinhos com seus namorados, sabia que seria difícil para eles, mas o engraçado é que sentia que precisava encontrar alguém, precisava ver alguém antes de ir embora naquela missão, isso era loucura, mas ela não poderia evitar.

- Procurando alguma coisa Granger? – disse Parkinson cuspindo as ultimas palavras.

- Ah Pansy é você... – disse sorrindo, mas logo reprimindo o mesmo, após contatar os olhos arregalados da morena.

- Eu não te dei a permissão para me chamar assim sua... Sua... – Pansy não encontrava palavras para se expressar.

- Sangue ruim? – respondeu a castanha com os olhos mareados, como foi idiota em pensar que poderia se despedir dela.

Virou-se e correu o máximo que pode, não pareando nem quando a morena lhe chamou. Ao chegar a uma cabine se trancou como ela poderia se enganar, Pansy á odiava sempre foi assim, e não seria agora que isso mudaria, elas haviam se aproximado por causa dos amigos, mas isso não fazia a morena sentir menos nojo do seu sangue, sentir nojo dela. A Slytherin era a favor dos puros sangues, a favor de Você – sabe – quem, e para a garota ela não passava de um monte de lixo.

Ficou lá ate o trem parar na estação, desembarcou e atravessou a barreira (2), esperaria seus amigos do lado trouxa. Correu tanto que nem reparou numa morena que saiu do expresso com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos com um olhar perdido.

**-BZ/RW-**

- Bem Rony eu acho que isso é um adeus – disse o negro o encarando, eles já se encontravam do lado de fora do trem, a alguns metros estavam Draco e Harry com certeza no mesmo dilema deles.

- Adeus não, até logo – replicou o ruivo puxando o negro pela cintura, sendo empurrado pelo mesmo.

- Por Salazar, o que pensa que esta fazendo? – o negro o fitou com os olhos semicerrados.

- Eu estou tentando me despedir do meu namorado com um beijo – bufou o ruivo com um jeito indignado – Pensei que tivéssemos feito ás pazes.

- E fizemos.

- Então porque não posso te beijar? – agora era o ruivo que estava confuso com toda a situação.

- O que eu disse quando falei que ti perdoava? – questionou o Slytherin de forma intimidadora.

Após pensar um pouco o Gryffindor, pois se a responder.

- Hum, você disse que, após refletir e se acalmar – o ruivo mordeu a língua para não disser "e agir como um animal me espancando", mas como tinha muito amor à vida conseguiu se controlar – Havia descido que gostava de mim e... – pensou mais um pouco – e... E que ia me esperar, é foi isso – terminou corando furiosamente.

- Exatamente – vendo garoto ruivo ficar mais confuso, o negro explicou – Eu disse que te perdoava e por isso iria te esperar, e isso significa que quando você voltar você poderá me beijar, mas amorzinho você não vai sentir um toque desse corpo aqui, até lá.

- Quê? – explodiu Rony.

- Bem então adeus e ate... – Blaise estava dando as costas quando sentiu ser puxado e pressionado contra um corpo – Mais que?...

- Você realmente acha que vai fazer isso comigo Blaise? Hãn? Você me provoca e corre, provoca e corre – o negro já esta ficando assustado, seu leãozinho sempre era tão bonzinho e fofo e carinhoso... – Eu estou cansado eu estou indo nessa missão e você terá que aceitar, Malfoy aceitou aceite também, cresça – Apertou um pouco mais o braço do negro – Eu posso morrer sabia? E se eu morrer Blaise já pensou nisso? – vendo nos olhos do negro a dor e a angustia, bem disfarçada é claro, mas ele já havia aprendido a lê-lo, o abraçou.

- Vo... VOCÊ NÃO VAI MORRE entendeu seu ESTUPIDO, se não te ressuscito e TE MATO outra vez, mas bem mais dolorido – Rony sorriu ele amava o jeito de Blaise, e sabia que o negro usava a intimidação como uma defesa para seus medos, pensando nisso descolou um pouco e roçou seus lábios no do outro, o tomando num beijo possesivo e quente.

**-DM/HP-**

http (dois pontos) /i1352 (ponto) photobucket (ponto) com (barra) albums (barra) q651/Bruna_Ferr/tumblr_ltht7nhEYj1qe830jo1_400_zps3571679b (ponto)gif

(tire os espaços e substitua que esta escrito dentro dos parentes pelos simbolos reais)

Harry estava a sua frente, mas ele não poderia disser nada eles estavam sendo separados e isso doía.

- Você sabe que eu te amo né? – disse colando sua testa na do loiro.

- Eu sei, e eu também te amo – respondeu com sinceridade.

"**Eu me sinto tão distante toda vez  
que eu me lembro do que aconteceu (do que aconteceu)  
Agente era tão feliz  
Mas o destino quis assim  
Talvez...".**

- Eu vou voltar amor, guarde minhas palavras – respirou fundo – Você sabe que não vivo sem você – deu um sorriso triste.

- Veja Harry eu... – mas ele foi calado por dedos do moreno em seus lábios, os dedos desceram fazendo um caminho carinhoso ate seu ombro.

- Draco eu vou agora, mas ante eu quero saber uma coisa...

"**Se você quiser eu posso te mostrar  
Que nem tudo esta perdido".**

- Dray quer se casar comigo? – o moreno se ajoelhou na frente de toda a multidão que circulava pela estação, abrindo uma caixinha de veludo verde com um lindo anel prata, entalhado uma serpente com detalha em esmeralda, igual á Slytherin, só que a serpente tinha os olhos em safiras, azuis iguais aos olhos azuis de Draco.

- S... Sim – ele nunca havia esperado por aquilo, o moreno se levantou colocando o anel em seu dedo dando um beijo em seguida.

"**Que ainda existe uma saída  
Que ainda existe uma saída"**

Só agora havia reparado que o moreno também usava uma aliança só que feito de ouro, gravado um leão com olhos de esmeralda e detalhes em rubis.

- Amo você Draco – uma lagrima escapou dos olhos verdes como o oceano, verdes como a natureza – Eu vou voltar para você, pode esperar.

Draco sorriu um sorriso triste – Eu também te amo, e vou te esperar – seus olhos tempestuosos demostravam todos os seus sentimentos sem mascaras sem nada. Os dois se beijaram como nunca na vida e um beijo quente, mas ao mesmo tempo triste e saudoso, se separaram e Harry seguiu para a barreira.

"**Talvez um dia você irá voltar  
Talvez um dia você vai voltar  
Vou escrever uma canção pra juntar teu coração ao meu  
Na esperança de você ficar.."**

Draco apertou meio que inconscientemente, a aliança em sua mão, sentiu seu coração morrer um pouco naquele momento.

"**Talvez um dia você ira voltar  
Talvez um dia você vai voltar"**

Ele poderia dizer exatamente qual segundo o moreno passou pela barreira, ele sabia que agora o destino dos dois dependeria da promessa muda entre eles, feita naquele pedido de casamento dependeria do amor dos dois, dependendo de qual forte o laço entre eles seria.

**"Vou escrever uma canção pra juntar teu coração ao meu".**

Porque seu amor seria suficiente para fazê-lo voltar, para fazê-lo ficar**.**

"**Na esperança de você ficar...  
Na esperança de você ficar...".**

**-DM-**

Draco após se despedir de seus dois amigos, aparatou em casa seu corpo todo doía, ele se sentia muito mal, seu estomago girava e sua cabeça também, já fazia alguns dias que não se sentia bem, mas dessa vez ele estava muito mal, não deu nem dois passos e desmaiou no Hall da entrada da Malfoy Manor.

* * *

(1) Vi isso em uma fic, e achei melhor do que contos de fadas.

(2) É a barreira que fica entre a plataforma nove e dez da estação de Londres, nesse caso eles estão atravessando do lado bruxo para o lado trouxa.

**Notas Finais: **Obrigada pelos Reviews e desejos de melhoras, estou ótima e Quinta-feira eu volto ás malditas aulas (não vocês não entenderam errado, colégio = 666).

**N/A: **Fiquei muito triste escrevendo esse capitulo tipo assim a cada frase um pedaço de chocolate para mim tira da fossa.

**Espero Reviews.**


	6. Um Pedacinho Teu

**Notas Iniciais: **Desculpa a demora, bem antes de qualquer coisa gostaria de dizer que infelizmente essas demoras vão continuar porque meus professores são terríveis, mas não se preocupem porque mesmo que fique mais de 15 dias sem atualizar, eu NUNCA vou desistir da minha historia, fiquem em paz meus lindos. (Ainda sem minha querida beta, ela ainda não tem net).

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Um Pedacinho Teu**

* * *

**SB/BB**

- Sirius onde você está? – veio á voz feminina do andar de cima.

- Estou aqui Bella.

Sirius se encontrava jogado no sofá, havia se passado algumas semanas após fim do ano letivo de Harry, na qual ele passou na casa dos Weasley para o casamento de Bill e Feur o mesmo que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento, Sirius foi convidado, mas preferiu ficar em casa.

- No que esta pensando Six? – perguntou Bellatrix que se sentava no sofá a sua frente, ela usava um vestido negro que vinha ate na altura do joelho que caia muito bem com seu batom vermelho.

- Six? – Disse um Sirius com cara de desgosto – Se quiser me apelidar me chame de Padfoot.

- Tanto faz te chamo como quiser – disse dando de ombros – Mas esse era seu apelido em Hogwarts não era? – mas a atenção da mulher foi virada para o aparelho a sua frente, ela já o havia visto antes, mas não com aquelas pessoinhas andando lá dentro – O que é aquilo?

- Uma televisão – ao ver a cara de interrogação continuou – E um aparelho Muggles servem para reproduzir imagens – fechou os olhos esperando a explosão da mesma, mas essa não veio.

Ao se virar para mulher a encontrou com o rosto pendido levemente para o lado, seus olhos brilhavam em divertimento enquanto via os personagens de "Dois Homens e Meio" interagirem. Sirius não pode deixar de achar aquela cena fofa, aliás, com certeza todos a achariam.

Quando se deu conta estava sentando-se do lado dela, passou a mão nos cabelos num sentido de nervosismo.

- Bellatrix?– se aproximou passando um braço por seu troço á trazendo para mais perto – Porque me salvou?

- Quê? – ela tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu – Me solta – toda vez que Sirius fazia aquela pergunta ela tentava se afastar.

- Não vou repetir de novo, porque me salvou? – a voz soou perigosa, Sirius podia ser um Gryffindor mais também era um Back.

- Não te interessa – Quem ele pensava que era para lhe tratar daquela maneira.

O que Bellatrix não esperava foi o que aconteceu a seguir, Sirius a apertou mais em seus braços, descendo o rosto e capturando os lábios da morena num beijo possessivo. Quando se separaram Bella estava ofegante e corada de um jeito meigo e adorável.

- Vamos Bella, admita você me ama – disse o moreno abrindo seu melhor sorriso torto.

- Sirius Orion Black voc...

- Vamos, admita e eu deixo você se aproveitar do meu lindo corpinho – sussurrou o moreno de um jeito sexy no ouvido da mulher.

Bella já estava a ponto de lhe chutar o traseiro quando o moreno lhe sorri de um jeito tão meigo e feliz.

- Se ajudar Bella, eu sempre te achei bonita só que você além de ser minha prima e Slytherin era candidata á comensal da morte – ele abaixou os olhos num gesto de tristeza – Eu fiquei arrasado quando você se juntou ao lado de Voldemort – Bella estremeceu diante do nome, porem foi devidamente amparada pelo corpo do moreno – Eu gosto de você, do seu jeito sou a senhorita Black lambam o chão para eu passar e morram quando eu mandar.

Pra muitos aquelas palavras passavam longe de uma declaração de amor, mas ela sabia que era o jeito Black de disser que ele a aceitava com seus defeitos. Ela inclinou-se e capturou seus lábios em outro beijo cheio de paixão, o beijo foi quebrado por um estante e ela sussurrou – Eu admito.

Ficaram assim só se olhando ate que o um estalo chamou a atenção deles junto com um grito.

- Mais que porra é essa? – gritou um Harry Potter a todos os pulmões.

Seria uma longa noite, Bella no maior estilo Slytherin sumiu em dois segundos deixando Sirius com a fúria em pessoa (leia-se Harry Potter) porque ele tinha que parecer tanto com Lily nesses momentos, suspirou , seria uma longa noite para Sirius Black.

**DM**

Draco estava tendo um péssimo dia, motivo fazia semanas que estava se sentindo péssimo, nada parava em seu estomago e dores de cabeça e ate perdas de sentidos, porque Malfoys não desmaiam.

Agora ele se encontrava em seu quarto na frente de um medibruxo, que aparentava uns 47 anos com os cabelos levemente grisalhos, que fazia alguns exames e observações.

- Sr. Malfoy? – chamou o homem – O que tem é uma coisa muito boa.

- Como boa? Eu estou morrendo, e você vem me disser que tenho uma coisa boa? – gritou Draco, mas para sua surpresa o homem o sorriso do homem só aumentou.

- Sabe para tempos de guerra essa é uma noticia maravilhosa. O Senhor esta esperando um bebê.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, um bebê, como assim um bebê, ele não podia acreditar, um sorriso bobo apareceu em seus lábios ele esperava um bebê de Harry, ele não estava mais sozinho, Harry havia lhe deixado um pedacinho dele para ele. Pensava enquanto quase que inconsciente apertava a aliança em sua mão.

- Só gostaria de lhe avisar sobre um ponto – Draco assentiu enquanto passava uma mão pelo seu ventre – É uma gravidez masculina e como tal, você vai precisar da magia do pai para criança se desenvolver saudável. Bem como posso explicar – o homem colocou a mão no queixo num ato de concentração – Na gravidez masculina o útero é feito com magia assim como tudo que o bebê precisara para se desenvolver, então a magia dos progenitores é puxada para formar e manter essas mudanças no corpo masculino.

Draco tampou a boca com as mãos isso seria impossível.

- O que aconteceria se não tivesse esse contato com o outro pai? – perguntou em choque.

- Se sua magia for forte o suficiente para evitar um aborto – nessa hora lagrimas já caiam de seus olhos – Ela vai destruir seu núcleo magico (1), porque é necessária muita magia para o mesmo.

Após o medibruxo lhe recomendar porções para enjoou e ir embora, Draco se sentou na cama sozinho de novo, sozinho não ele não estava mais sozinho.

- Eu não posso ir atrás do seu pai agora Carinho (2) – disse alisando seu ventre – Mais juro pela minha vida – olhou para a aliança que brilhava em prata – Eu Juro que você ficará bem, e nada vai lhe acontecer.

**Ganhei um pedacinho teu,**

**Meu motivo de sorrir,**

**Meu motivo de viver,**

**Guardei aquele presente que você me deu,**

**Para me lembrar do verde dos teus olhos,**

**Para sorrir ao amanhecer,**

**Jurei guarda-lo em mim para nós,**

**E um dia quando tivermos paz,**

**Junto com você eu irei escrever as paginas da minha vida,**

**Porque o presente que você me deu,**

**Vai me manter vivo para você.**

Draco olhou para a janela e sorriu um sorriso transparente sem medo, raiva dor ou frustação, e o único sentimento em seus olhos era a determinação, a determinação de se proteger a quem já se ama com todo o coração.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

(1) Núcleo Magico é onde se forma a magia ( bem é assim que eu penso) então nesse caso se o bebê sugar magia demais tendo só um dos pais, ele pode prejudicar o núcleo do mesmo.

(2) Carinho, apelido carinhosos usados entre namorados ou pais e filhos. =D

E sim eu amo Dois Homens e Meio. U.u.

E o verso no final é meu, eu fiz para o capitulo, achei nada que encachasse, eu sei horrível eu juro que já fiz melhores.

**So atualiso se receber pelo menos uma Reviews. Beijos**


	7. Vigilâncias Sempre

**Notas Inicias: **Esse capitulo contem Lemon heterossexual ( segundo o Wikipédia Lemon pode ser utilizado tanto para homo como para heterossexuais).

Deixando claro acho que essa é a primeira e ultima vez que escrevo Lemon Hetero, bem é o casal merecia muito e pela falta de fics deles eu nao podia negar ne? aproveitem.

Estou sem Beta perdoem erros

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – Vigilâncias Sempre**

* * *

**-La****go Grimmauld- **

Já haviam se passado dois longos meses, bem essa era a opinião de Sirius Black.

Sirius entrou na cozinha encontrando Bellatrix usando uma camiseta sua comprida lhe caído como um vestido (1).

- Bom dia – disse o moreno.

- Bom dia Padfoot – respondeu lhe dando um selinho.

- Onde estão as crianças? – perguntou de forma hesitante.

- No quintal, planejando os últimos detalhes para partirem...

- Eles ainda não desistiram disso – falou amarrando a cara numa careta de desgosto.

- Querido você sabe que eles fazem isso para que todos fiquem protegidos.

- Hermione já te convenceu? – por mais engraçado que parecia a morena e a castanha desenvolveram uma estranha amizade naquele tempo, talvez o fato de serem as únicas mulheres no recinto – É pelo jeito vou ter que impedir sozinho...

- Sirius Orion Black, faça algo contra os planos daqueles pirralhos e você vai ser ver comigo – Bella lhe lançou um olhar que devia aparecer assustador fracassando completamente por estar com as mãos sujas de farinha e a camiseta desalinhada.

Mais Sirius não poderia ficar bravo alias o trio de ouro e Bellatrix Black finalmente estavam se dando bem, considerando os fatos de dois meses atrás tudo estava ótimo.

**Inicio Do Flash Black**

- Mais que porra é essa? – gritou um Harry Potter a todos os pulmões.

Seria uma longa noite, Bella no maior estilo Slytherin sumiu em dois segundos deixando Sirius com a fúria em pessoa (leia-se Harry Potter) porque ele tinha que parecer tanto com Lily nesses momentos, suspirou , seria uma longa noite para Sirius Black.

- Harry eu posso explicar – tentou um desorientado Sirius Black.

- Então quer dizer que enquanto tentamos nos salvar dos comensais que invadiram a festa de Bill e Feur, VOCÊ ESTAVA SE PEGANDO COM UMA EMBAIXO DO SEU TETO.

- Calma, Harry, que historia é essa de comensais na festa...

- Cale a boca.

Disse se virando subindo para o quarto, deixando o moreno de olhos azuis perdidos no meio da sala. Ouvindo pedidos de desculpas de uma Hermione constrangida e sendo atualizado dos últimos acontecimentos por um ruivo nervoso.

**-O.o-**

Sirius estava deitado na sua cama usando apenas uma cueca Box quando no meio da noite á porta do seu quarto foi aberta de forma lenta.

- Olá – disse a ex – Slytherin, que vestia uma camisola transparente de renda azul.

- Bella? – perguntou enquanto se sentava, percebendo pela primeira vez na noite como ela estava vestida – E... Eu... – realmente Sirius não podia desviar os olhos era a cena mais linda que ele já havia visto.

Não ele nunca poderia dizer que ela parecia um anjo, sua beleza era mais maliciosa e cruel de certa forma, não deixando enganar quem a visse, pois seus olhos emanavam poder e seu sorriso domínio.

Ela deu um passo em sua direção.

**Quando eu vejo você  
A minha boca seca, a mão congela  
O sangue ferve  
De onde vem tanto poder?**

Sirius queria mais aproximação mais não deu um passo – O que você quer aqui Bella? – mais não esperava resposta tão ousada, com uma simples palavra.

-Você.

**E quando você me vê  
O teu sorriso brilha tudo muda  
Me deseja como eu desejo você.**

Sem mais palavras, Sirius se levantou enlaçando a morena pela cintura, a puxando para si, dando lhe um beijo possesivo e faminto.

- Si...rius ahhhhh – gemeu alto quando o moreno a prensou contra a parede, lhe dando chupões no pescoço enquanto puxava os longos cabelos cacheados para trás assim a fazendo lhe dar mais espaço para explorar na pele alva do pescoço.

Com uma mão segurando forte ás costas desnudas do animago, a morena enganchou suas pernas envolta da cintura do mesmo.

- Bella e... – disse em meio a um gemido pelo contato dos corpos.

**E quando eu vejo você  
A minha voz embarga  
A mente voa sonho mil loucuras pra te satisfazer.**

- Eu quero você Sirius – disse numa voz rouca – Dentro ahhh em mim – disse entre mais gemidos.

O moreno a deitou na cama olhando o belo corpo a sua frente, segurando com uma das mãos uma das coxas a sua frente e com a outra subiu pela renda puxando a camisola para cima, deixando a mais ex – Slytherin só com um conjuntinho de lingerie preto.

- É claro que tinha que ter preto – murmurou perto do ouvido da outra, ganhando com responda uma risadinha seguida por uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

**E quando você me vê  
O corpo não me avança  
O clima esquenta  
O nosso dialeto é pra quem sabe entender.**

Ela puxou seus cabelos cacheados para trás dando espaço para infiltrar uma mão entre seus corpos, dando uma apertada no membro já ereto.

- Ahhhhhhhhh – quase gritou com a mão intrusa, que já adentrava sua Box, que foi abaixada revelando seu membro pulsante com uma cabeça vermelha e bem dolorida.

De uma maneira bem lenta a morena se colocou entre suas pernas dando leves e hesitantes lambidas, enquanto o olhava como se o desafiasse, sem aguentar o moreno a jogou de novo na cama dessa vez mais possessivo. Arrancando seu sutiã sem nenhuma consideração apertando os seios fartos, os sugando e lambendo de forma sugestiva, arrancando suplicas da morena que já se contorcia.

Sem aguentar mais a morena impulsionou seus quadris em direção à ereção do outro, gemendo fortemente. Sem pensar duas vezes o moreno rasgou a peça de baixo do lingerie toda, expondo a vagina lisinha e avermelhada.

Salivando Sirius circula a entrada da morena.

-Hummhummm – a morena já estava fora de sue juízo, enquanto o moreno começou introduzi dois dedos dentro da mesma para logo depois seu membro.

**A linguagem dos olhos  
O corpo sabe decifrar  
A linguagem dos olhos  
Quem faz o coração falar.**

Os olhos dela cheio de luxuria, paixão desejo e prazer, o rosto leve ruborizado, a pele meio suada em atrito com a sua, tudo o enlouquecia, enquanto estocava mais fundo, arrancando gemidos de ambos. Aumentando o ritmo ate não se aguentar mais, era apertado úmido quente, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Antes que o moreno de desfase-se, Bella veio sentido as estocadas fundas em seu interior, junto com a extensão pulsante, fazendo tudo explodir em um muito de luzes estranhas.

**Tudo rola sem um toque  
Sem trocar uma palavra  
É telepatia, é paixão desenfreada.**

Rolando para o lado o moreno puxou a mulher a deitando em seu peito, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Eu te amo Sirius – o moreno sorriu por dentro sabia que talvez ainda não mais logo estaria amando aquele ser místico e fascinante.

**-O.o-**

Sirius acordou logo cedo no outro dia, com gritos altos vindo da sala, entre eles vinha comensal, trairá mestiço entre outras. Desceu as escadas relutante dando de cara com a cena mais estranha da sua vida, Harry gritando com Bella, que era xingado por Mostro, que era insultado pelo quadro de sua mãe por brigar segundo ela com um mestiço por causa de uma traidora do sangue, algo muito hilário podia se disser.

- Bom dia – desejou nunca ter dito aquilo, pois em um segundo estava observando uma briga e no outro sendo alvo de varias maldiçoes.

- Mais o que? ...– tentou gesticular.

- A culpa é sua de não ter contado que eu estava aqui por ter me desligado de Você-Sabe-Quem por sua causa á seu afiliado – gritou Bella em meio o caus.

- O que? ... – tentou gesticular de novo mais de novo foi interrompido.

- Isso mesmo, a culpa é sua de não ter me avisado, e me deixar ignorante perante os fatos – esbravejou um Harry possuído.

- Pelo menos alguma vez esses dois nojentos traíras dizem algo de verdade, a culpa é SUA SIRIUS ORION BLACK, POR PERMITIR QUE GEITE DESSA LAIA ENTRE EM MINHA CASA – gritou muito mais alto o quadro da sua mãe.

- O que agora a culpa é minha? – conseguiu perguntar quando o fogo cruzado cessou.

- SIM – responderam os três.

- Só falta o Mostro me disser a mesma coisa – bufou Sirius contrariado.

- Mostro não disser nada, digníssima minha senhora Black estar certíssima – murmurou o elfo.

- Bem agora que resolvemos nosso problema por que não vamos tomar café da manha? – perguntou Bellatrix.

- Ótima ideia Black – respondeu Harry.

- Pode me chamar de Bella – e assim saíram os dois deixando Mostro que voltou a adorar o quadro da sua mãe que nesse momento resolveu tirar um belo cochilo.

- Mais que merda foi essa? – perguntou só agora percebendo duas estatuas boquiabertas no canto da sala.

Mione parecendo se recuperar primeiro avançou ate o moreno dando tapinhas em suas costas – Os dois estavam errados, Bellatrix ao insultar Harry pelo seu sangue ser mestiço, e ele pelo passado dela, e quando perceberam isso resolveram acusar o primeiro idiota que apareceu na sua frente – quando Sirius ia se pronunciar pela palavra "idiota" no discurso a castanha concluiu – Ah e sua mãe, bem ela é doida e te odeia – deu de ombros – E o coitado do elfo faz tudo que ela goste – saiu sendo seguida por uma salsicha pasma.

Sirius só não sabia se sentia aliviado ou irritado com a situação.

**Fim Do Flash Black**

Chegando a cozinha o trio de ouro se sentou se servindo de uma porção de panquecas servidas por Bella (2).

- Bom dia – disse cordialmente aos demais.

- Bom dia – respondeu Hermione, Harry, Rony.

- Bella me passa o leite – pediu Ron educadamente.

- VIGILÂNCIA SEMPRE – gritou Alastor fazendo metade de a mesa pular de susto.

Sim, esse era o motivo de ter se passado longos dois meses, Alastor sempre aparecia de surpresa e o pior fazendo demonstrações de que eles eram desatentos, que nada havia lhe impedido de entrar e que naquele momento todos poderiam estar mortos (levanto em consideração que só podem entrar na casa quem tem permissão para isso). E claro á desconfiança que esse tinha sobre Bellatrix.

É ele como não confiava em Bellatrix e fazia de tudo para que todos souberem de sua invocação.

- Bem vocês vão partir para missão? – perguntou com certo desgosto na voz, o moreno.

- Sim, não podemos correr o risco de sermos seguidos ate aqui, vamos embora logo – respondeu Harry de forma hesitante, sabia que seu padrinho era contra.

- VIGILÂNCIA SEMPRE – outro grito e mais pulos, o olho giratório de Alastor estava sobre Bella que tinha se abaixado para pegar o guardanapo que havia caído em baixo da mesa.

- Alastor porque não arruma uma namorada em? – perguntou um Sirius mal-humorado enquanto os garotos sufocavam risinhos.

- Porque eu tenho VIGILÂNCIA SEMPRE – a esse ponto Sirius já espumava, ele sabia do passado de Bellatrix mais agora ela tinha mudado, se arriscará morrer por ele e não permitiria esse tipo de comportamento em baixo de seu teto.

Mais antes que fizesse qualquer coisa Alastor corria pela casa com a roupa pegando fogo gritando.

- EU AVISEI VIGILANCIA SEMPREEEEE – Sirius olhos para Bella que tinha a varinha em mãos.

- Ninguém fala mal de mim em minha presença – disse erguendo o queixo, Sirius já se acostumara com o fato de Bella sempre se comportar e pior parecer à dona do lugar, principalmente como conseguia fazer isso quando estava vestindo sua camiseta, ele á amava e já havia percebido isso há algum tempo.

- Te amo sabia? – sussurrou no ouvido da morena, que lhe agradeceu com um selinho.

**-DM-**

O loiro estava apavorado as defesas da mansão lhe avisavam que sua casa havia sido invadida, e tudo que passava em sua mente era se proteger e proteger seu bebê, foi com esse pensamento que tentou correr para fora da mansão e aparatar, mas no meio do percurso ouviu uma explosão junto com raio violeta e tudo se tornou breu.

* * *

**Notas Finais: **

Sim ddkCaroline eu fiz essa pequena cena pensando no Reviews que me enviou, adorei sua ideia e ela virou fic, beijos ótima criatividade.

Sim na minha fic Bella ama cozinhar kkk's.

Gostaria lhes agradecer os Reviews que me enviaram.

E NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE COMENTAR, para eu voltar a não prestar a atenção na aula de inglês (que eu odeio) e volte a escrever o capitulo no lugar da lição. Beijos.

Gente eu vou ter que estudar para a prova do senai então talvez eu fique muito muito tempo sem atualizar =( dia 22 foi meu ANIVERSARIO e aceito reviews de presente atrasado.


	8. Situações Que Pede Calma

**Notas:** N/A: Oi meus amores e... Calma meus leitores lindos que eu amo tanto, para que esses machados e facas? Socorro o anime Another parece mais seguro do que aqui ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Bem antes que me matem com esses objetos suspeitos, devo disser que demorei a atualizar, mais não foi por falta de tempo e... (leitores aproximando-se suspeitamente) acalmem-se, olhem o título do capitulo e abaixe um pouquinho às armas, bem como dizia tive uma leve deprê (deprê significa depressão) de identidade e tal, motivo: fiz um texto para a aula de português e falaram-me que sou uma péssima escritora e morreria de fome se dependesse disso, tipo assim, eu não sei se precisavam me dizer isso, a partir disso, eu tive um bloqueio de mente, mas agora estou tentando superar.

N/B: Vai superar linda, aliás, já estas a superar.

A Tenho novidades como minha amada beta ficou sem net, essa fanfic ganhou um nova beta, deem as boas vindas a DeniseLG que vai betar partir de agora u.u

N/B: Oi gente linda estou aqui pra ajudar a nossa querida autora, espero conseguir.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – Situações Que Pede Calma**

* * *

**-Hogwarts-**

O ano letivo já havia se iniciado há algum tempo, mas para três Slytherin as coisas não estavam nada bem.

- Theo, agora que você parou de agarrar o Longbottom, precisamos discutir algo sério – disse Pansy tranquilamente.

Mas a verdade é que a morena estava assustadora deste que voltaram das férias, parecia que algo estava incomodando Pansy ou pior a corroendo, então não era de estranhar que a essa altura Blaise e Theo estivessem quase se fundindo se com a parede, de tão exprimida nela que estavam.

- Dray não voltou, estou preocupada ele não responde as cartas nem nada – disse a morena passando as mãos pelos cabelos num sentido de nervosismo, quase os arrancando no processo.

- Ele mandou uma carta, e disse que não era para se preocupar, porque ele não podia voltar, era perigoso – respondeu hesitante o moreno de olhos azuis.

- Eu sei, mas isso me deixa aflita... – nem terminou a garota quando um negro se enfureceu.

- Aflita? Aflito estou eu sem noticias do meu ruivo – disse o negro de mau-humor - O pivô sou eu ter que aturar aquela Lavender me perguntando se sei do... como ela diz? A sim "Won Won" eu vou mata-la, te juro.

Theo deu um abraço em Blaise ainda olhando para os olhos negros de Pansy.

- Eu sei que estamos todos nervosos – suspirou – Neville quer entrar na maldita luta – soltou o ar, enquanto apertava fortemente os punhos, ele tinha tanto medo que seu namorado que era tão atrapalhado ou/e pior cabeça dura e corajoso como um Gryffindor – Todos estamos nervosos mais temos que nos acalmar se não vamos ficar instabilizados, temos que estar fortes para a guerra.

- Eu queria falar sobre isso – disse a morena mudando o peso de pé – Sobre a guerra e... - hesitou um pouco – A minha posição nela.

- Já dissemos que não precisamos conversar sobre isso Pansy – falou Blaise saído do abraço de Theo e evolvendo a morena no seu.

- Precisamos sim – suspirou, empurrando Blaise de modo que ela ficasse de frente para os dois garotos – Eu vou lutar do lado da luz, como vocês.

- Você não precisa fazer isso por... – tentava argumentar Blaise.

- Não é só por vocês é por mim e... Pelo meu coração – sussurrou a última parte tão baixo que ninguém ouviu.

**-Hogwarts-**

- GINAAA – ecoou a voz pelo corredor.

- VAI EMBORA SEU FILHO DE UM TRASGO – gritou a ruiva de volta.

- Não, você precisa me ouvir – um braço a parou olhando dentro dos seus olhos cor chocolate.

- Não eu não quero ouvir, me deixa em paz – olhou seria para o garoto – Eu já disse que entre nos não vai acontecer nada.

- Por quê? – questionou o castanho firmemente.

- Não esta vendo, nós não podemos começar com esse relacionamento NÃO AGORA – gritou perdendo a compostura.

- Você me ama? – perguntou outra vez o garoto.

- Não é da sua conta – retrucou a ruiva com o rosto se tornando de um tom escarlate.

- Você me ama e sabe disso – apertou mais firme o braço de Gina quando ela tentou se soltar dando ênfase a cada sílaba.

- Colin me solta, me solta – começou a se rebater, quando um braço a puxou pela cintura.

- Fique quieta ruiva – o garoto a puxou e a beijou com voracidade, arrancando pequenos gemidos de Gina. - Fique comigo Gina, eu te amo – Colin á abraçou cheirando seus cabelos.

- Colin eu e...

- Shiii – o garoto a olhou nos olhos – Acalme-se, e não liguemos para a guerra, nós vamos sobreviver e vamos ficar juntos – e a beijou de novamente.

- Eu... Eu não sei – e começou a tremer nos braços do garoto.

- Olhe, faça assim, fique comigo sem pensar no amanhã, somente viva cada segundo como se fosse o único – ela sorriu pelas palavras do fotógrafo.

Posso pedir uma coisa? – falou o garoto.

- Pode – respondeu incerta.

- Aliás – ele sorriu – São duas – disse mostrando a quantidade nos dedos da mão – na qual ela só sorriu em resposta – Primeiro você quer ser minha namorada? Tipo oficial? – perguntou abrindo um belo sorriso daqueles de todos os dentes que fazem a alma mais machucada sorrir por não conter-se com tanta luz.

- Sim, eu namoro oficialmente com você – disse fazendo o símbolo de aspas com ás mãos ao disse a palavra "oficialmente".

Ele sorriu mais ainda e continuou – E segundo eu posso tirar uma foto sua? – perguntou com um sorriso nervoso.

- Mas você já tirou – respondeu á ruiva surpreendendo o fotógrafo – Ou acha que não sei que tira fotos minha quando estou distraída?

- Eu quero outra foto uma na qual você sorri para a câmera e mostra como você e linda – coçou a cabeça em nervosismo – E que eu possa tirar de perto sem ser escondido.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, eles foram para o jardim para tirarem as fotos, aliás, ela havia decidido viver cada dia como o último.

-**DM-**

Ping, ping, ping...

O barulho das gotas de água caindo foram trazendo o loiro de volta a consciência, ele encontrava-se em um lugar estranho e escuro, ao verificar percebeu estar com uma das mãos algemada no que parecia uma mesa que estava ao lado do seu corpo caindo no chão frio.

-Acordou? – uma voz grave fez se ouvir na sala.

-Q... Quem? – a voz do loiro estava apagada.

- Ora não me conhece mais querido? – disse o homem se aproximando mais do garoto.

- Lestrange? – O homem sorriu ao reconhecimento – O que? Por quê? Eu...

- Não seja ingênuo, My Lord está muito zangado imagina só ele precisa de mais colaboradores e comensais, entende? – perguntou o homem aproximando-se bastante do prisioneiro, que sua respiração batia no resto do mesmo.

- O quê? – Draco o fitava com um olhar confuso, ate que seu entendimento veio com tudo.

- Nunca, eu nunca irei o servir – gritou Draco a plenos pulmões – Se querem a minha maldita herança para custos financeiros tudo bem, mas eu me tornar comensal? Nunca... – mas o final da frase foi abafado pelo som do tapa que Lestrange deu em Draco.

- Nunca diga nunca querido – sorriu maldosamente ao garoto – Sabias que eu acho que é do feitio dos Black, disser nunca – sorriu um sorriso cheio de raiva e ódio – sua tia me disse a mesma coisa á uns 20 anos – acenou com a não ao vento – e continuou repetir durante todos esses anos ate fugir por causa do outro Black – disse com nojo na voz.

- Do que você esta falando? – questionou o loiro confuso.

- Sua tia Bella- sorriu- um belo nome devo disser belíssimo – soltou outra risada macabra – Me disse a mesma coisa todas as vezes que a pedi em casamento, e depois traiu o Lord por causa do tal de Sirius Black – os olhos de Draco se abriram em entendimento enquanto o homem ria do final da frase que ele mesmo havia dito.

- Qual é a graça de ter sido chutado? – perguntou Draco com desprezo por aquele homem, ele se lembrava dos anos se passando e de sua mãe falando para sua tia se casar, mas ela sempre dizia que não, que tinha que esperar, então era isso ela tinha que esperar Sirius Black o padrinho de Harry.

- Cale-se! – Disse o homem a Draco por causa da audácia de disser que ele havia sido chutado – Sabe o erro do pequeno Black e dela, foram eles terem tido nunca – e sorriu outra vez – Ninguém diz nunca para mim, ela vai ser minha e eu vou esmagar aquele tal de Sirius Black como barata e fazê-la minha esposa nem que seja amarra – e ficou sério novamente – E se não conseguir eu a mato, se eu não fico com ela ninguém fica – olhou novamente para Draco – Agora vamos ver quanto tempo aguenta sem comer – deu uma risada alta o moreno – Se dependesse de mim o matava agora, mas sabe como é My Lord deu ordens especificas.

**-Em algum lugar não especifico-**

- Harry o que você viu? – o moreno suava frio, enquanto seus dois companheiros o sacudia desesperadamente.

- Eu juro que vou matar aquele bastardo do Voldemort.

- Se acalma cara... –dizia o ruivo.

- Não eu não vou me acalma eu vi... Ele mandou pegarem o Draco.

* * *

**Notas Finais: N/A: **Eu coloquei o bundão que não faz nada Lestrange porque não tinha muitas opções e não Fenrir Greyback não é uma opção já que o amo de paixão e não me olhem assim O.O

N/B: Não falo nada.

Gente mas um coisa quero **REVIEWS** (leitores pegando facas) calma tipo se receber bastantes comentários ate sábado que vem posto outro capitulo que tal? Socoorroooooooooo.


	9. Uma Questão de Amor

**Notas Iniciais**: Olá de novo povo, acho que hoje estou livre dos objetos suspeitos.

Primeiro quero agradecer aos Reviews depois aos leitores que não me abandonaram nem me mataram (bem ainda).

**Musica:** Lovers de Seven Oops (quem assisti Naruto Shippuden é a abertura da nona temporada) A musica não esta inteira e só a primeira parte que eu acho que encaixa perfeitamente

Bem agora ao capítulo NOVE. (só eu que vi algo bizarro ai tipo capitulo 9 temporada 9 bem vamos deixar pra lá)

* * *

**Capitulo 9- Uma Questão de Amor**

* * *

-O que você está dizendo?

- Você-Sabe-Quem pegou o Draco – repetiu se Remus ao professor de porções.

- Como tem certeza? – questionou o moreno visivelmente alterado.

- Harry viu Lord Voldemort pedindo para levarem Malfoy para ele – expos o castanho a situação.

- Mas a visão pode estar alterada igual naquela vez no Ministério – exclamou o professor

- Os membros da Ordem verificaram o perímetro não há nenhuma evidência de Malfoy em lugar algum – disse Remus em um tom preocupado.

- Eu... Draco é...

- Severus você sabia que ele não havia voltado para Hogwarts, porque não disse nada? – questionou Remus e por incrível que parece estava calmo.

- Ele... Ele mandou uma carta a Srtª Parkinson dizendo que estava bem e eu... – o homem olhou aterrorizado para o castanho – Eu não interferi.

-Calma Severus – o castanho se aproximou do moreno passando as mãos em seu rosto tirando os cabelos que cobriam seus olhos o fitando intensamente – Amor vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei.

- Remus se acontecer alguma coisa com Draco não vou me perdoar... – continuava a repetir o moreno como um mantra – A culpa e minha eu sabia que ele não estava em Hogwarts e não fiz nada.

- Amor você não tem culpa – voltou se a repetir o lobisomem com pesar.

- Eu não vou me perdoar nunca – disse o moreno chocando o lobisomem – Se ele morrer... Eu prometi ao Lucius que cuidaria dele, se ele morrer... Eu vou mor...

- Cala a boca e nem pense em completar esta frase – disse ferozmente o castanho.

-Você não intende, você..., se fosse o Potter? – o homem saiu dos braços do castanho.

- NÃO, Severus você não vai fazer isso de novo – gritou Remus.

- Isso o que? – questionou o moreno alterado.

- Me deixar, você não vai – rugiu o castanho o seu interno lobisomem estava ficando furioso dentro.

- É... Remus como eu poderei ser feliz se acontecesse..., como poderei ter uma família se ele...

- Severus – mas o moreno nem escutou continuou em seus pensamentos – Severus quando a guerra acabar e nos saímos dela vivos, porque sei que vamos sair, mesmo que o Drac... – suspirou – Você vai se casar comigo e será feliz – o professor levantou os olhos para o castanho.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou querer se feliz se acontecer algo? O que lhe...

- Pelo seu filho – o moreno olhou confuso para o castanho – Eu estou grávido Severus de você... – um soluço escapou de seus lábios – Você não pode me deixar – lágrimas escorriam soltas pelos olhos do homem.

- Um filho... Eu vou ser pai – Remus assentiu, Severus levantou-se calmamente e abraçou o "lupino" sussurrando em seu ouvido – Calma eu vou estar aqui para você e para nosso filho aconteça o que acontecer – e com isso juntou os lábios ao do companheiro compartilhando lágrimas e medos.

**Kimi wa ima namida nagashita nakijakuru kodomo no you ni**

**Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo**

**Natsu no sora miagete niranda**

**Agora você derramou lágrimas, como uma criança chorona.**

**Mesmo que não possa mais ver o amanhã, eu o protegerei.**

**Enquanto eu continuar contemplando o céu de verão**

**- Em algum lugar-**

-Draco – chamou um moreno de olhos verdes em meio às folhas do outono.

- Sim Harry – sorriu de volta um loiro sentado em baixo de uma árvore o moreno ao vê-lo correu ao seu encontro e o abraçando fortemente.

- Oi amor – sorriu-lhe.

- Oi quero lhe contar um coisa Harry – disse enquanto o moreno tentava beija-lo

- Conta depois agora eu quero ter você comigo bem aqui – e levou os dedos finos e pálidos ao seu peito do lado esquerdo bem encima do seu coração – Esta ouvindo? – o loiro assentiu positivamente – Ele é seu todo seu para sempre, e ele só vai parar de bater quando o seu não bater mais - nisso beijou-lhe a mão onde se destacava um lindo anel de noivado.

- Harry eu preciso te contar uma coisa – insistiu o loiro.

- O que é amor? – disse ajeitando o seu loirinho em seus braços.

- Eu tenho um pedacinho seu...

Mas a imagem foi se contorcendo e sumindo e assim Harry acordou todo suado em uma cabana.

Colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar fazia mais de oito semanas que estava naquele dilema, naqueles sonhos onde Draco sempre tentava dizer-lhe algo mais não conseguia, isso o estava frustrando e ele pensava que ia enlouquecer ninguém o deixará ir atrás de Draco com medo de ser uma armadilha, por compensação ninguém encontrava nenhuma pista ele estava afogando-se em lágrimas da sua própria alma.

**Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai**

**Hontou wa kowai kuseni**

**Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawanu you ni**

**Hisshi de hashiri nukete kita**

**Eu sempre agi firme, nunca mostrei minhas lágrimas.**

**Mas na verdade eu estava assustado**

**Eu tenho perdido pessoas preciosas para mim**

**E continuei correndo desesperadamente**

Se ele perdesse Draco não restaria, mas nada para ele no mundo, mas nada na qual ele pudesse apegar-se.

- Harry? – perguntou o ruivo incerto, ao perceber que Rony entrara na cabana, Harry secou as lágrima o mais rápido possível.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou o ruivo chegando mais perto de Harry.

-Eu... Eu estou, estou sim – tentou sorri, mas tudo que conseguiu foi abrir mais uma janela para sua alma destruída.

-Harry você vai ver, tudo vai ficar bem – tentou um sorriso encorajador que também falhou – Olha o seu loiro e muito cabeça dura e deve estar bem.

Harry sorriu um verdadeiro sorriso em muito tempo, aliás, não era só ele que estava destruído Rony também ele temia por ele por sua família e pela sua família de coração constituída por Harry e Hermione e mais ainda por Blaise, o negro que sempre rodava as memorias e pensamentos do ruivo, mas mesmo assim o amigo ainda tentava ser seu pilar e ele nunca esqueceria, alias não teria como esquecer, porque é na dor que amizade se prova realmente real, e claro não e como se ele precisa-se mais, daquela prova com tantas outras guardadas em seu peito, porém mais uma fazia seu coração aquecer-se mesmo por um segundo.

**Itsudatte nagai yoru wo futari de nori koeta**

**Kono mama isho ni iru kara tsuyogatte nai de ii n dayo**

**É sempre como se pudéssemos superar qualquer coisa juntos**

**Se continuarmos assim, tudo bem em não ser forte.**

- A batalha não demorará muito mais – disse Harry, porém mais para si mesmo voltando ao seu semblante sério.

- Sim só faltam duas Horcruxes – respondeu Rony – vamos ter que procurar o diadema em Hogwarts.

- Sim – se expressou sem nenhuma emoção – Onde esta Hermione?

- Lá fora eu acho – ele olhou para Harry – Eu acho que também tem alguém que Hermione teme perder.

- Claro que há Rony...

- Não, eu quero dizer como você teme perder Draco e eu Blaise – o moreno encarou Rony nos olhos e assentiu.

Lá fora Hermione estava sentada com a cabeça baixa entre os joelhos, lágrimas desciam em seu rosto, tinha medo de declarar seu amor e ser desprezada, tinha medo de nunca declarar seu amor, e mais do que nunca agora tinha medo de não ter mais tempo, os soluços escapavam lhe a garganta e as lágrimas febris desciam sem rumo.

O que valeria as notas perfeitas sem um futuro ou pior um futuro sem os olhos daquela pessoa

O que valeria sua coragem sem um futuro ou pior um futuro sem o sorriso daquela pessoa

Do que valeria sua vida sem um futuro ou pior um futuro sem o rosto daquela pessoa.

E o mais triste, o que valeria um futuro sem aquela pessoa.

**Kimi wa ima namida nagashita nakijakuru kodomo no you ni**

**Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo susumo yo**

**Natsu no sora miagete sakenda**

**Natsu no sora miagete niranda**

**Agora você derramou lágrimas, como uma criança chorona.**

**Mesmo que não possa mais ver o amanhã, eu avançarei.**

**Enquanto eu continuar gritando para o céu de verão**

**Parece que continua contemplando o céu de verão**

Agora eles sabiam mais do que nunca iam lutar ate a morte por aqueles que amam e nessa luta valeria ate o alto sacrifício, pois era uma questão de amor.

_Eu vou proteger meu amor e nosso filhotinho com minha vida_

_Pois se eu o perder minha alma vai junto com a dele_

_Pois não consigo viver num lugar onde seus olhos Ônix não brilham mais para mim_

_Pois eu sei que sou predestinada a você e você a mim. _

* * *

**Notas Finais: **O Draco não aparece nesse capitulo O.o no próximo ele aparecerá não se preocupem.

Coisas Importantes: Eu não sei se ficou claro, mas quando Draco descobriu a gravidez pelos sintomas ele já tinha dois meses de gravidez, então no ponto da historia ele já tem seis meses só para ficar claro.

No versinho cada linha tem um dono, e esta bem fácil descobrir, então faremos um jogo u.u quem descobrir e me mandar primeiro a ordem de nomes dos donos das linhas que compõem o versinho ganha o direito de me mandar três perguntas que irei responder (mensagem privada gente) Eu sei é apelação para ganhar mas Reviews mas fazer o que ^^ Eu sou uma Slytherin hehehehe

Obrigada a quem esta me acompanhando, estou muito feliz e agradeço do fundo do meu coração.

Beijos Reviews


End file.
